Freeloader
by Diniseni
Summary: Just a silly one shot that came to me out of the blue, modern AU. Naesala has been evicted and needs a place to stay. Janaff's supposed offer doesn't go forgotten.


I'm supposed to be working on See Me See You and I want to continue the madness that is Here's To You, Fratley, but this just came from nowhere and I had to write it.

I don't own Fire Emblem or anything related to it, it's all... Nintendo's or Intelligent Systems... Can't recall...

Read on!

* * *

><p>Tibarn had a flat screen high definition TV, so Janaff preferred to come to Tibarn's house to watch the games instead of staying home and watching them on his not-so-glorious TV. Though, he couldn't say the same thing for the raven sitting on the opposite end of the couch. When he thought about that, he began to wonder why Naesala was even there. The last time he checked, Naesala and Tibarn weren't the best of friends when Reyson didn't have to stand between them to keep them from ripping some feathers out of each other's wings. Now though, Naesala seemed to be there every time he came over. He looked at said raven, who was nonchalantly reading one of the few books in Tibarn's house.<p>

"Dude, where do you even live?"

Naesala didn't look up, "Technically speaking, nowhere. But not technically speaking, right here."

"Great, so you've just been mooching of Tibarn for the past month?"

"Hey, I do _not_ mooch off Tibarn!" Naesala snapped. "I mooch off Reyson. I'm freeloading on Tibarn."

Janaff frowned. "What, and you think he just going to let you stay on his couch for who knows how long?"

Naesala shrugged. "I got evicted, so I need somewhere to stay. Reyson already kicked me out of his place. And besides, if Tibarn was going to kick me out, don't you think how would have already?"

Janaff didn't reply to that. He wasn't sure how long Naesala had been here, but he was sure it was more than a month.

"And I still have a job, you know. I'm not just going to sit here and eat all his food and sleep all day on his couch…" And he went back to the book. "And I'm not even sure if he's realized what I'm doing here yet. I think he just thinks that I'm here to watch TV."

"Pfft, whatever you say." Janaff turned back to the screen. "He'll figure it out eventually, and then you'll see. The hammer's going to drop soon, I'm telling you."

"I'm sure it is," Naesala said, clearly mocking.

Janaff took a gulp of his beer. "…Like to see you try to freeload at my place… No friggin' way… Couldn't just get a motel room, could you?"

"This is more comfy. And don't worry, if Tibarn kicks me out, your offer won't go forgotten."

* * *

><p>When Janaff came home from work, he didn't think much about the suitcase that was standing next to his couch in the living room. He also didn't think much about Naesala standing in his kitchen, looking for the leftover tuna casserole from last night. And he didn't think about how Naesala even <em>knew <em>that he had tuna casserole last night. He just came home from an exhausting and irritating day at work and gone about his after-work routine.

He threw aside the suit jacket and tie he had to wear for that goddess-forsaken meeting, changed into something much more comfortable and began wandering his kitchen for something to eat, passing Naesala a good three times before he made the effort to speak.

"So the hammer finally dropped?"

"Yep," Naesala replied, shifting some jelly from his view in the refrigerator. "Tibarn kicked me out last night. I think he finally realized what I was doing at his place."

"Oh… I told you he would eventually."

"Yeah, but it took him six months! I think he got it when Ike came over and asked if we were married because every time he came over, I was there."

Janaff laughed at him before returning to his coffee maker.

"Hey, where's that casserole from last night?"

"I put it in the bottom, cooler there than on the shelf." Janaff said this without thinking, which he really should have been doing when Naesala pulled the casserole from the fridge and took a fork from the drawer next to the sink. How did Naesala know where his utensils were? Neither the question nor the answer came to the hawk as the raven began eating the leftover casserole.

There was silence between them as Naesala ate and Janaff watched his coffee being made. This lasted until his mind finally caught up with recent events. "Hey, wait a minute!" He turned and glared at the raven. "What are you even doing here?"

Naesala shrugged. "Tibarn kicked me out."

"So? That doesn't mean you get to come and freeload off me! Hey, come back here!" Janaff followed Naesala out of the kitchen and into the living room, where Naesala was now occupying the couch next to his suitcase, still eating his casserole. "You think I'm just going to let you stay here?"

"You were fine with it last night," Naesala said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well – last night?" Janaff paused, quickly thinking back to the night before. He groaned when he realized that Naesala was right. Last night, he had been even more tired than he was now, and he barely remembered seeing Naesala on his couch, announcing that he was going to be staying a bit. He had nodded and made some coffee and then cooked the casserole. Why didn't he remember this? Of course Naesala knew the location of the utensils; he had dinner with him last night!

"Yep, so you're stuck with me. Don't worry; I won't even get in your way." Naesala's smirk widened and the casserole slowly disappeared.

Janaff glared at him again. "Get out."

Naesala looked up at him, feigning cluelessness.

"You heard me, get out!" Janaff said with a snap, pointing to the front door.

Naesala only shrugged, stood up and left the room, taking the casserole and fork with him. Janaff watched him go out the front door and then smiled, sighing, thinking that the whole thing was done with. He didn't realize until the next day when he came home from work that it wasn't.

Janaff smacked himself for not thinking again. Why didn't he say anything when not only had Naesala taken the food with him, but also left his suitcase and shoes behind? He told Naesala to get out, and he did. In fact, Naesala had sat on his front porch long enough to finish off the casserole before returning inside. Then he had washed the fork and the bowl, gone to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and then settled in for the night… on his couch. But by that time, Janaff was getting into bed himself, the coffee and his dinner forgotten, and he hadn't realized that Naesala had come back in. By the goddess, he hadn't even locked the door to keep the freeloading raven out.

The next morning, he came into his kitchen and Naesala was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper and eating corn flakes. They said hello to each other, Janaff ate his breakfast and drank his coffee and then went to work. When he got home early from work, Naesala was still there, and he realized again that he had gotten kicked off of Tibarn's couch and was now living on his. So, once again, he told Naesala to get out, and he told him to take his things with him and then he locked the door. He sighed again and went back to his after work-before bed routine.

"The lock on your back door is broken," Naesala said as he walked back into the kitchen. "You should get that fixed."

Janaff didn't deign to reply. He sat on one end of the couch drinking his beer and Naesala sat on the other, eating his leftovers.


End file.
